simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jessica Lovejoy
'Jessica Lovejoy 'é uma personagem da série Os Simpsons.Foi uma paixão arrebatadora de Bart , mas perdeu tudo quando o acusou de roubar. Foi dublada pela consagrada atriz Meryl Streep, é a filha rebelde do Reverendo Lovejoy e da Helen Lovejoy.Ela é a maior paixão de Bart depois de Laura Powers e primeira namorada dele. Biografia thumb|left|171px Jessica tem uma aparência doce e calma, Jessica também tem uma propensão para o mal e o caos, e pode cruzar a linha mais distante do que ele próprio Bart Simpson. Entre os meninos loucos por ela, cai bem no papel de femme fatale, e não tem medo de usá-los. Ela foi para um colégio interno, mas foi expulso por destruir propriedade da escola, roubando o dinheiro da coleta aos domingos e iniciando brigas com quem podia . Ela também foi namorada de Bart por um tempo de acordo com experiências de Bart com ela, Jessica não teve medo de ousa-lo a andar de skate, por uma colina bem íngreme cheia de acidentes com caminhões, e ainda puxou o alarme de incêndio durante o dia fora da escola de pura emoção. Ele também afirma que ela tem um QI de 108, e que ela é "como um leite Dud, doce por fora, mas o veneno no interior." Ela foi longe demais, no entanto, quando ela roubou o dinheiro coleção novamente e prendeu em Bart. Lisa Simpson, no entanto, trouxe à justiça. Depois de mostrar as evidências de que Jessica é ruim, o pai dela não queria acreditar sua filha é uma criminosa, e ele continua a culpar o roubo de Bart. Mais tarde, Bart permite que ela se aproveite dele. thumb Apesar do fato de que ela é uma menina, mau comportamento inadequado, ela tenta chamar a atenção de seu pai, que é visto não lhe dar uma educação adequada. Mas o pai vai embora como um covarde, em vez de ser um pai. Ela também explicou que o seu comportamento, em parte, é por causa de seu desejo de atenção para o pai. Personalidade thumb|right|251px|jessica Lovejoy sendo presa Jessica tem um transtorno de personalidade anti-social, sem faz de santa mais é uma criadora de problemas. Como uma brincalhona imprudente, ela se dá bem com Bart .Ela fica afastado por seus crimes. Seu desprezo por normas sociais, regras e obrigações colocando outras pessoas em situações problemáticas. Ela não ouve ninguém, e é propensa a colocar as pessoas em apuros. Ela também é um viciado em adrenalina, atraiu a riscos e perigos. Ela tem uma paixão por motos e skates, pranchas de snowboard.Ela zomba de seu pai.Tem uma determinação tão impetuosa a ignorar as regras até Bart Simpson pensei que ela estava indo longe demais. Aparencia Jessica está madura para a sua idade. Ela é bem parecida e tem o cabelo preto longo com franja reta e uma tiara. Ela geralmente usa um vestido rosa e roupas roxas. Ela também tem covinhas do rosto, grandes ondulações e cílios de comprimento excepcionalmente longo. Como todos os personagens de boa aparência em Os Simpsons, Lovejoy tem olhos lindos. Sua roupa habitual consiste de numa tiara no cabelo, um vestido rosa,T-shirt roxo, e meias brancas com saltos altos pretos, que desmentem sua verdadeira personalidade. Curiosidades *Ela e o pai eram participantes do robô Rumble. A sua criação, uma máquina de centopéia-like, foi derrotado pelo "Chefe Knock-A Homer",Homer e Bart entrada. *Ela foi levada para Weasel ilha por seu pai no Dia das Mães. *Jessica também aparece na nova abertura com a classe musical. *Teve uma pequena aparição em The Simpsons Movie e em Marge na Internet Galeria Com Legendas Bart and Jessica by LiLC00KiE.jpg|Jessica Lovejoy beijando Bart Simpson Jabf10 13 jessica lovejoy.jpg|Jessica jogando futebol Bartjessica.jpg|Jessica e Bart se olhando jessicca8b5853f78d26472.jpg|Jessica Lovejoy Girando o Bastão jesiica.gif|Jessica jogando futebol contra Lisa Simpson JessicaLovejoy18.jpg|Jessica limpando a calçada JessBart's_Girlfriend_127.JPG|Jessica Lovejoy chorando jessica_lovejoy (2).png|Jessica lendo a bíblia JessicaBart's_Girlfriend_56.JPG|Jessica e Bart comendo sorvete Slides 3198978158a3199134189b189041218ml.jpg 500px-Jessica Lovejoy.png Jessica Lovejoy 2.gif Jessica.gif The brain queen the idealist and the heartbreaker by magik2005-d4ienpw.jpg de:Jessica Lovejoy en:Jessica Lovejoy es:Jessica Lovejoy fr:Jessica Lovejoy it:Jessica Lovejoy pl:Jessica Lovejoy ru:Джессика Лавджой Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da temporada 6 Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar Categoria:Personagens malvados Categoria:Namoradas de Bart Categoria:Melhores Artigos Categoria:Meninas Categoria:Familia Lovejoy Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki Categoria:Crianças